


A Promise in the Wind (Legacies)

by PhoenixMireyaMikaelson_LittlestFlame



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hizzie - Freeform, Hosie, Kalijah, Klaroline, Klebekah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMireyaMikaelson_LittlestFlame/pseuds/PhoenixMireyaMikaelson_LittlestFlame
Summary: An event leads to another and Hope finds two people who are potentially more powerful than her. After Hope's disappearance into Malivore, the two girls suddenly gets dragged into the supernatural world and are freaking out when Hope's so called friends and family don't know her.Digging deeper into the world they never even wanna be a part of, the dead suddenly rise from their death. Families reunite, injustice are avenged and secrets are revealed. Everything seems so unreal and impossible. But then again, it's Mystic Falls! Nothing's impossible here.





	A Promise in the Wind (Legacies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry if this might be a bit bad, this is my first time writing with AO3 and I'm still adjusting. Oh, and... This was a bit rushed. Anyway, thank you for even clicking my story...

Prologue

Amanda was having an internal war with herself as she walked towards the grand boarding school in front of her. 

On one side, she wanted, no, needed to be free of her old life. On the other hand, she was worried that the past she left behind would get even more hectic without her presence.

'You're here anyway... It's too late to back up now,' she told herself, silently making a decision and coming up to the building's porch.

She drew in a breath and spent a moment nibbling on her bottom lip. Hesitantly, she knocked on the grand wooden double doors. The sound of a knock stopped everyone from their activities, making everyone grow curious.

After what felt like literally forever, the doors were opened. An African-American guy with afro hair was the one to open it, looking mildly confused but more scared than anything.

"H- How did you find us?" He asked, looking around to see if she brought company with her. More importantly, human company.

She cleared her throat and looked around, a bit nervous to speak. But she did nonetheless.

"I'm looking for... Uh... I'm looking for Hope Mikaelson. She told me to come here. Albeit, it was a few weeks ago... More like two months, actually! Oh God! It's been that long?!" She started rambling. A habit of her when she gets nervous.

"... Anyways, she told me to come to the Salvatore Boarding School in Mystic Falls, Virginia... Which is here, right? I mean, it's on the gate pillar." She pointed outside, where it read 'Salvatore Boarding School.'

That was another thing she did when she was nervous. She babbles.

"Look, the point is... I'm looking for Hope Mikaelson. She she told me that whenever I'm ready to come, I should, uh... Come. She said to send me to her when I'm here." And the awkward silence engulfed them once more, seeing as he was still trying to process the whole thing.

"So..." She drawled out, looking around when the awkwardness became unbearable. "Can you, like... Send me to her? That way, I'll be out of your hair ASAP." She pointed out, giving him a tight lipped smile, hoping he'd say yes, lead her to Hope and just... Steer clear of her life.

Luck seems to... Not be on her side on this particular day.

"I- I'd be happy to." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head. "Great!" Amanda perked up already, not knowing that he wasn't finished with his sentence. "If only I knew who Hope Mikaelson was." He gave her a sheepish smile, his eyes apologetic as he looked at Amanda who, by this point of her long rambling... Was gaping like a bloody fish.

"WHAT IN THE...?!"


End file.
